Lover Meets (Rakan x Xayah)
by QuickJet
Summary: This is my adaption of how Rakan meets and falls in love with Xayah.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, there are 3 terms you will need to know in this story.

Vastaya- a species of humanoid creatures (people with animal features)

Rakan- a name

Xayah- a name

I'm a first-time fanfiction writer, but please give me constructive responses. It'd be nice if you DON'T give me the benefit of the doubt just because it is my first time. Also please leave an overall rating.

Day 72,

Work has become easier. The changing rhythm of the feathers and the music builds as my footsteps grow larger and larger. The bold dark shadow of the bar has always been my home. Ever since I started doing these part-time shows at the bar, I've found a place called home. The year has been another peaceful one without any casualties among the Vastaya people. The war has been going on for years, yet we as a race have never been involved. Among today's crowd are the usual beggar, the monkey ear gambler, the rooster winged singer, and the ever silent bird. As I glance through the crowd, I spot another figure in the back of the shadows. Rusty steel armor with a long ax. As I cast my occasional glance over the crowd, I could tell that he was sneaking glances at the silent bird. The music was starting to come to a close and my show was almost over. As I finished my last move, I saw the silent bird leave the bar followed slowly by the hunched figure with the ax. My suspicions heightened as the I saw that the figure had no Vastaya resemblance. _What was a human doing here?_ I quickly was drawn by curiosity and flitted to the boss.

"Boss, I'll be leaving now!" I yelled as I quickly grabbed by the cape and bolted out the door.

"See you tomorrow!" Boss said as she was cleaning the dishes with her pincers.

As I exited the bar, a rush of cold night air blasted into my face. I scanned the streets for the human. As I looked at the end of the street, I saw the glimpse of a steel boot heading into an alley. I ran to the alley opening to see the human walking behind the silent bird, following at a distance. _Very suspicious._ He lifted his ax as he walked so that there would be no sound. I didn't like the aura of danger that radiated from him, but I could not leave for insatiable curiosity dwelled within me. I started to fly upwards, allowing the heavy breeze to carry me upwards until my feet glanced off the rooftops. I crept forwards following the human and bird. All of a sudden, the bird glanced my direction. As she turned around, I saw the big sharp purple eyes of a bird. I saw her dark glossy hair flowing down the side of her neck as her eyes started to squint at the rooftops. Her dark purple wings started to rise as she prepared to launch herself into the air. I saw that she had daggers strapped to the underside of her wings. It was then he attacked. The human charged out of the darkness preparing to swing his ax at her. She snapped her gaze from my hiding spot to look in surprise at him. She was too slow as the ax started to swing through the air.

Slice!

I had to react. As my right side was bleeding, I realized that I could not feel my right wing. I looked upwards to see that she was looking in horror at me. That's when it hit me, I was flung upwards into the sky with the hilt of the ax as the man swung at her. I hit the wall and collapsed. I tried to keep my eyes open when he swung at her again.

"Look out!" I screamed in a panic.

She looked at me for a split second and then, her wings unfurled. She took off into the sky with daggers flying. She shot daggers at the man in astonishing speed. The man held his ground, though not without getting pierced by some of the daggers.

"For Noxus!" The man yelled as he threw his ax at her.

She soared higher, but not without being hooked first. The ax caught on one of her wings.

Rip!

I watched in blind horror as her left wing was ripped off. She started to waver and in a last attempt to stay aloft, she spun, releasing a whirlwind of blades flying at the man. He started to laugh as the feathers glanced harmlessly past him until he looked into her eyes. She swept her hands in a circle and with astonishing speed, the daggers implanted themselves on the man from behind. I watched as both of them collapsed. I tried to get myself closer to help the girl, but that's when I felt the emptiness. My right wing was gone. All I felt was the pain and blood. I spotted my wing in front of the girl's body and I crawled to the best of my ability over. Every step I took, the pain was blinding. Wings were the core of a bird as a lung is a human. As I reached the girl's I saw that she was awake with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her left wing was gone. Ripped from her body. I knelt down next to her.

"Your wings…" she said as she choked on tears.

"I know. He's dead." I say slowly trying not to harm her feelings.

"You saved me… at what cost," she said.

"Well, I couldn't allow someone to be murdered without a fight," I say.

"You don't even know me." she said through tears.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. We can protect each other ya know. I have a left wing, you have a right wing. We could be a team…" I suggest with a smile. It didn't reach my eyes. I tried to think of anything that would make her stop crying. It made me feel queasy.

"Nice joke." she said sadly.

"It's fine, I can stop the blood." I plucked a feather from my remaining wing as I winced in pain. I started singing the lullaby my mother used to sing. As more words flew out, the feather started to glow a light green. The more I continued to chant, the less pain I felt. I looked upwards to see her purple eyes gazing at me. When my song ended, I saw that a tear escaped from her eyes. I wiped her tear away and brought her into a gentle hug.

"It's fine. We are two parts of a bird. If you need anything come back to me." I whispered.

She nodded her head. Her hood fell down to reveal fox ears.

"I never got to introduce myself. If you need anything go find Rakan." I say.

"Rakan." she said.

"Do you want help with something?" I say.

"No no. My name is Xayah. I am indebted to you for saving my life." she said.

"There is no need, I acted on instinct. I couldn't let a maiden like you get killed could I?" I say as I wink.

"Well if you're gonna be a jerk about it, nevermind. Hmph!" She says as she turns out of our hug and walks away into the darkness. Her right wing hanging without the left.

"Xayah," I say. I will remember that name.

"Xayah…."

Day 128,

The weeks after the incident had been a struggle, the most endearing were the questions. Boss never could give me a break about what happened. I told her it was just an accident, but she was like, "Well you ain't no fool to get cut from an accident." It was all I could do to avoid the questions as I had never seen Xayah again. My dancing had been a bit hard, but I was given permission to use charms to attract a crowd. Now my title was, Rakan, The One-Wing Charm. I always got a large crowd, but no matter how much I searched, I could never find her. I expected today to be no different until I recognized the fox ears of Xayah. I glanced over them at first not comprehending the truth, but as I finished my dance I got a good look to confirm that it was Xayah. I started to prepare the couples dance and when the crowd realized it was time for the dance, they started grabbing partners and moving onto the stage. As the music started, I stepped off the crowded stage and made my way to Xayah's hunched figure.

"What do you want?" Xayah said.

"Oh nothing, I haven't seen you in a while that's all. So how are you doing babe?" I say wiggling my eyebrows.

"One, don't hit on me. Two, Don't call me babe. Three, I'm fine. I only came here to check on you and it seems you're doing fine." Xayah quietly says.

"Oh come on, well anyways, join me for a dance," I say.

"No thanks. I don't flit around." Xayah says.

"Are you sure? I have a whole mob of girls who would die to get asked by me I'll have you know." I say.

"Well, I'd rather die than be in your stupid fan club. First, I told you don't hit on me. Second, I'll be leaving now." Xayah says.

She stands up and starts to walk away, but I instinctively grabbed her arm. As I grabbed her arm, an indescribable feeling swept over me. Longing and something more.

"Stay. Please join me." I say as she turns around.

"Let go, I don't need or want to dance. I only do things I must." Xayah says bitterly.

She pulls her arm away and runs out the door. I wanted to chase after her.

"I'll be leaving now. I'll come early tomorrow." I yell at Boss.

"Sure thing, you get her Rakan!" Boss says as she is changing songs.

"Thanks, Boss!" I say as I hurry out the door.

A cool spring breeze blew by as the clouds covered the sky like a tapestry. I saw Xayah sitting on a bench nearby. She looked a bit sad and depressed. I started to walk towards her.

"What now?" Xayah said.

"Nothing," I said as I came from behind and wrapped my arms around her.

"Enjoying the view?" I say.

"Sure. Without my left wing has been hard. I can no longer do my job. I was fired." Xayah said slowly.

"What was your job?" I asked.

"A messenger. I was a messenger for the kingdom," she said as she laid her head on my arms.

"You know, maybe I'll start over on a new life? I could go journey out into Runeterra and fight for innocent people. I don't want people to get harmed like I was. I could make a name for myself." Xayah said.

"If you do that, then I'll come with you. I'm known to be amazing company." I say

smiling.

"You know, I don't mind going alone. You could be anything you want why would you come with me?" Xayah said.

I leaned my head against her ears.

"Because I feel like it. Because I could be anything I want, I'll be your left wing man." I say as I wink.

"Funny," Xayah said.

She sighed and slowly nodded to sleep against my arm.

"Don't worry, you can always count on me," I whisper.

In the fading sun, I saw the faintest signs of a smile form.

Day 154,

Xayah and I met more frequently over the past few days. I would take her shopping for gear. All I wanted was her company. Her eyes, her hair, her everything. If she said that she would jump off a cliff, I would follow her. My head would be filled with my moments with her. Even the traumatic evening when we met.

"You okay?" Boss said.

I snapped my head up to realize that the food I was preparing was getting burnt.

"Nah I'm fine. Sorry Boss." I say, flustered for my mistake.

"Lemme guess, it's a girl, isn't it. That pretty bird lady that you chased after?" Boss says.

"Yeah… is it that obvious?" I say.

"Well, you chase after her every time she comes to see you, you are sloppy about your work because you keep daydreaming, and both of you are missing wings. Definitely not a coincidence." Boss says as she continues to prep the rum.

"We are just friends that's all," I say blushing.

"Okay honey, I see love when I know it so you better know it too. You like her so tell her that. Or else your work will get sloppy and I'll have to fire my best employee." she says.

"I'm not in love," I say flustered, "I'm also your only employee."

"Well sonny, don't miss out on love. You better get her before it's too late." Boss says. "You know what, go find her today and confess to her. I'll take over today." Boss says sassily.

The thought of telling Xayah that I loved her was beyond legendary. She was just so perfect, and amazing.

"Boss, but I don't know where to find her. I'll just be rambling around town." I say.

"Well, that ain't none of my problem," Boss said.

"Fine. I'll go tell her." I say.

I was starting to get excited over this. _What should I tell her?_ I hurried out the door grabbing my cape. I started to run over town looking for her. She was nowhere to be found. The riverbank, the bridge, under the tower, in the park. Nowhere. I sat defeated on a bench waiting for the night to come as the sun faded away. The river only meters away. A scent of jasmine wafted through the air. I felt two hands wrap themselves around my neck.

"Hello. Whatcha doing here?" Xayah says.

"Looking for you," I say gently.

"For me? Why?" Xayah says.

I saw her puzzled face next to me. As a hint of understanding shown on her face.

"Do you have everything ready? To leave?" Xayah asks.

"No. I came for more. Xayah, be my right wing. Be the ocean as I am land, be the night as I am the sun. Be my half. I love you and I ask to journey with you." I say with red flushing to my cheeks.

Xayah had a startled looked as the truth settled into her.

"Why me?" Xayah said.

Why that is the question. Because I find that even though you are quiet, you are a loving person who is willing to explore the world.

"Because you are you. Everything is perfect with you. So be my lover." I say.

Xayah thinks for a moment. Her eyes dart to the side as she fiddles her fingers. A hint of a blush appears on her cheeks.

"I think I should tell you this, I like you too." she says obviously flushed and nervous.

"So are we one bird?" I ask as I bring her into a hug.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

As winter weeps, the frost would collect on her feathers. Her light teardrops would swirl until the world was white. The shine of a blade flashed in the night. Forever more, the bird was always free. As the wings grew and beat, the snow swirled outwards, never to be found in the landscape. Rising higher and higher, almost breaking the clouds that enveloped the sun. When the dusk sky appeared, she never felt more alive.

"Mademoiselle, would you like a cup of tea?" I say.

The "tea" was actually infused with some deadly nightshade berries found in the Vastaya region.

"Thank you, honey." Chistem said as she took the "tea" without a glance at me.

As she took a sip, I backed away and left the room without a backward glance, smiling. I heard the clatter of the teacup and a chair fall down behind me. It was time to take my leave. I opened the window of the Piltover building and jumped out. It was a 2 story drop so I unfurled my wings as I took my descent. A light winter breeze kissed my cheeks and my skin. The mission was a bit too easy. The Piltover official was so sure that at home she would be safe. What a small minded being. Well, it was small minded beings that started this stupid war. I'm going to end it though. One death at a time. As my feet touched the backyard of the Piltover house, I headed to the dry wilting bush and started to undress. I ripped off my maid uniform and grabbed my flying gear from nearby. As I was putting my finishing touches, I realized that I couldn't find my cape. Dammit. I might have left it… oh, there it was. It was stuck on the bare tree. It was flapping wildly even though only a light breeze passed by. Oh why, oh why did they have to make the cape so light. Ugh. So not in the mood. I flapped my wings again and flew upwards to grab the purple lightweight cape. I did dearly love this cape for it provided cover for the night and I blended in very well with shadows. I took the cape from the snatching tree and put it on around my neck. I started to prepare for a high jump as it was more likely to be mistaken for an illusion if what you think you see is gone. As my leg muscles filled with strength, I started to beat my wings and fly upwards. The white fluff of the clouds enveloped me as my head poked through and above the white horizon. The air felt thinner here, but the smell was of a pure winter. My wings beat forward against the breeze towards Ionia. Forever until the air opened to home.

"5 Ionian crab monsters for 4 pounds!" the local seafood merchant yelled.

He waved his hands at the Vatayan crabs in the cage. The 5 figures of humans with crab pincers was noticeable in the cages. Their pincers and feet were tied together and the dirt was noticeable on their bodies. They were gagged and were asleep in the cage.

"Don't look, Tommy, their ugliness is contagious," said a woman who shielded a boy's eyes from the cage. The crowd was starting to gain interest as they noticed the interesting new species of crabs.

"I'll take them! 4 pounds right?" said a Bilgewater landlord.

"Aye, sir. You'll be glad ya did. They taste best when boiled." the seafood merchant said.

The landlord handed over 4 pounds and started to yell for a cart to carry the cage. As the crowd realized that the freak show was over, they dissipated. When the cart arrived, the seafood merchant started to drag the cage towards the cart. Noticing that something was happening, the Vatayan crab people started to squirm around banging their claws against the bars of the cage. A dull ring rang across the merchant square as they desperately tried to escape from the bonds of the rope.

"A bit feisty. I'll have to boil the second I get home I guess." the landlord said while looking unsympathetically towards the cage.

As the cage was loaded onto the cart, the landlord got on and snapped the reins of the horse, forcing the horse to ride down the filthy wet streets of Bilgewater.

The dark door of the Bilgewater landlord's mansion opened, you could hear the occasional ring of the cage bars. The old Victorian furniture and portraits of famous pirates were barely visible in the darkness of the house. The landlord called for 2 servants to come and fetch the cage. When he heard no answer, no footsteps, no chatter, he started to become suspicious of what had gotten into the servants. He walked into the mansion calling for servants again to no avail. As he took a step onto the red Victorian carpet lining the main hall, a dark winged figure stepped behind the man. The man whipped around with a yelp of a surprise to realized that he was met with a knife in his stomach. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. As his breaths grew shorter, he saw that the intruder was a bird figure.

"Hello, I'm Xayah. Any final words?" Xayah said as she pulled the knife out of his stomach. Without waiting for a response, she said, "You'll remember for dying moments as the punishment for daring to harm my people. You will die a filthy death in this house. This is your punishment as well as your servants and anyone beneath you. Know that this is your fault."

As the man's eyes glazed over, she left his corpse and walked towards the cage. As the breeze brushed past, a single purple feather fell. Without a trace, Xayah and the cage disappeared.

Bob, the leader of the crabs were welcome to have 5 members of the tribe back.

"No problem, all I wanted was revenge. I saw them when I was flying over. Did you know that they air above is Bilgewater is so musky? Disgusting." Xayah said to the crab.

"Well you know, they are 'pirates'." the crab said.

"Anyhow, you should inform the kingdom's messengers whenever something happens. Good day." Xayah says as she backs off.

"Thank you for your help. I'll send a donation to the kingdom!" he said as he snapped his pincers.

As she walked away, the laughter of the neighborhood children could be heard. An occasional squawk and chirp could be heard from the Vastaya children as they played around cheerfully near the base of a giant forest tree.

The wooden door to the entrance of the Vastaya grove was opened as the guards opened the door for Xayah. They nodded at Xayah as she passed through. Messengers of the kingdom were always 5th to the king, meaning they were of elite status. Not only that, but Xayah was the top of her class, with no one matched in her skill of stealth. She was the kingdom's top messenger always hitting with precision and grace.

"Xayah, I assume you have completed your mission?" a voice said from behind a tree.

"Yes, sir. Do you have any other missions that require my attention, sir?" Xayah asks.

"It's fine, you may take the rest of the day off. I currently have my other messengers out on those missions. You are to report back to me tomorrow morning Xayah." the voice said again.

"I will be back tomorrow morning sir," Xayah says as she starts to walk back towards the door.

The guards nod once again as they open the door for Xayah. As she got out she sought for the local tavern. Her wings ached, but she still had the energy to get a drink so walked to the tavern called the 'Singing Beer.' Sounds of loud music could be heard from the outside as she pushed open the doors into the tavern. Xayah was met with a blast of loud music and smells of beer.

"Welcome to the Sing Beer!" someone in the back yelled as she walked to an empty table in the back.

"One beer please!" Xayah said, raising her voice against the loud music.

"Beer coming up!" someone said again.

As she settled into the dark wooden stool of the table, she saw that the tavern had quite a number of occupants. She saw a vibrant dancer on a colorful wooden stage dancing to all kinds of music types. Entranced after watching the dancer, she felt the PLUNK of the beer slamming on her table. She turned around to see a crab lady with an apron across her body.

"One beer." she says.

She leaves after giving the beer to Xayah in which Xayah starts slowly sipping the beer. The beer was in a glass cup filled to the brim overflowing with white foam. As she indulged herself in the drink, she could hear the pounding music in her ears. The sickly sweet taste of the beer flooded through her mouth when she drank every sip. As the day turned to dusk, she finished the drink and started to leave the bar. With her stomach full from all the foods she ordered, she started to trudge towards the nearby inn. She didn't have a need for a house since she had to travel so much. As she rounded the corner of the street into an alley, she saw a dart of movement from above her. She glanced upwards at the dark rooftops of the building next to her to see nothing.

"Look out!" a masculine voice said as she turned to see a human wielding an ax.

The axeman swung his ax at her with astonishing speed. All of a sudden, a flash of red and green flashed past her and intercepted the ax.

RIP

The wretched sound of something snapping was absolutely horrifying, but the splatter of blood on her face scared her even more. She looked up to see that the dancer from the tavern had taken the blow of the ax. Then she saw the wound. One-half of his wing hang limp and bloody on the floor.

"Are you alright?" the dancer said as he looked up at her.

Without hesitating, the axeman swung again and knocked him to the side of the alley. Beaten and bloody, he lay there, limp. With a gasp as she finally processed what had happened, she turned with anger towards the axeman. Fury as red as lava, anger like the depths of hell itself rose up from her. She was so consumed in her anger that she couldn't hear anything except for the flapping of her wings flying up towards the sky. As she flew, an ax was thrown, hitting her square in the back. As she fell, she saw that the axeman was one of the humans who would capture the Vatayan people. Then with a snap, she felt a pain erupt from her back. The shadows of the alley surrounded her as she fell to the earth. Not wanting to die without revenge, she whipped out a blade storm of daggers at the human. As the daggers flew by harmlessly, she let out a grim smile. In the last moment, before she hit the ground, she recalled the daggers impaling the man in the back. When the earth slammed into her, she went black.

Her back felt like a thousand needles were stabbing at her. As she opened her eyes, she saw the night sky with stars glittering brightly. All of a sudden, she felt strong callused hands across her back. She looked upwards to see deep blue ocean eyes. She realized she was staring into the face of the dancer. Mesmerized by his eyes, she forgot about the pain until she remembered what had happened.

"Your wings…" she said as she saw his back.

The blood was evident in his blood splattered clothes. Waves of sobs started to wrack her body.

"I know. He's dead." He says in a light tone.

His gentle touch was comforting in the cold night.

"You saved me… at what cost." She says.

Just thinking about the blood was making me uneasy. Even though I was a messenger, blood so close to me made me feel nauseous.

"Well, I couldn't allow someone to be murdered without a fight." He said.

"You don't ... even know me." she said with sobs in between.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. We can protect each other ya know. I have a left wing, you have a right wing. We could be a team…" he said with a pained smile.

"Nice joke." she said sadly.

"It's fine, I can stop the blood," he said as he plucked a red tinted feather from his wing. He started singing a melancholic tune which resonated inside her bones. She felt the pain ebb away like the tide until all she felt was a numb tingling feeling in her back. At the end of the song, he wiped a fading tear from her eyes, bringing her into a gentle hug.

"It's fine. We are two parts of a bird. If you need anything come back to me." he said.

The thought of that was weird but strangely comforting. Even though he was a stranger, I felt like I owed him something for saving my life. She nodded her head in response which made her hood fall down.

"I never got to introduce myself. If you need anything go find Rakan," he says.

Rakan. The name of her savior. Forever etched into her memory. A name fitting for the vibrant dancer.

"Rakan." she says.

"Do you want help with something?" he says.

Anyone could get lost in his blue eyes.

"No no. My name is Xayah. I am indebted to you for saving my life." she said.

"There is no need, I acted on instinct. I couldn't let a maiden like you get killed could I?" he says flirtatiously.

His words made her feel gooey inside. However, she couldn't let her defenses down.

"Well if you're gonna be a jerk about it, nevermind. Hmph!" she says realizing that he would do that to sway the ladies. She stomped off into the darkness completely forgetting to thank Rakan, but fatigue took over and the earth grew closer. The darkness enveloped her.


End file.
